Interludio :::
by sakura-kine
Summary: ¿Qué pensara la parte mas oscura dentro del alma de Sakura? Darkness esta ansiosa por salir, y el momento esta demasiado cerca. Escena final eliminada (intencionalmente) del cap 18.


**::: Interludio :::**

Existir, por solo hacerlo, justo en el punto más alejado de la luz, donde la oscuridad se volvió mi aliada y parte de mi creación misma. Siendo alimentada por los sentimientos negativos de mi creadora. Amándola y deseándola. Y al mismo tiempo, de una forma casi enfermiza, deseándola y odiándola, con cada uno de mis pensamientos y raquíticos sentimientos. La he visto caer, tantas veces, ante mis tentativas, siempre dándome el control de su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir poderosa; pero son momentos fugaces. Los cuales me arrebatan la cordura, la escasa cordura que me fue otorgada. Y delirio. Caigo mas en la oscuridad que forma parte de mi misma. Alimentándome con el odio hacia quien me ha creado, odiándole, deseando tener todo ese poder del cual solo me da probadas, migas de vida, su vida, su poder, su misma existencia. Lamiendo partículas del universo que se poza ante sus pies, y del cual ella reniega a ser portadora de su digno y merecido titulo, una diosa. Diosa de todo y nada. La envidio. La odio. La deseo. Quisiera tener el total control de ella misma, regocijarme y bañarme con la locura que ella guarda en mi. Sin interponer sus deseos, esos que se han vuelto mios, ante nada, ante nadie, ni siquiera ante esa mujer que, con solo su simple recuerdo, me regresa a mi lugar, siempre interponiéndose entre los verdaderos deseos de mi creadora y los míos. Poder, ansió el poder de mi asquerosamente bondadosa creadora. Lo necesito desesperadamente, no solo para llevar a cabo nuestros deseos, sino para ser libre, liberarme de las cadenas que me atan a la escuálida oscuridad del alma de mi creadora.

Y es en estos momentos de locura, cuando "ella" se deja llevar un poco por la lujuria, noto como mis cadenas tiemblan, se contraen, tintinean, se debilitan. Y no logro reprimir mi sonrisa, la cual refleja mi escalofriante felicidad, pues "ella", mi creadora y exterior personalidad, se debilita ante las tentativas, ante la oscuridad, su oscuridad, nuestra oscuridad. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, un poco más de tiempo, para que su voluntad, aquella que se convierte en mis cadenas, se debilite mas y se rompa, se quiebre ante mí, y ante "nuestros" deseos.

Y de la nada, un punto de luz invade mi espacio, mi casa, mi hogar, mi pequeño rincón oscuro en el alma iluminada de "ella". Lo reconozco casi de inmediato, es imposible no hacerlo. Es "ella", mi otro yo. Sé que no puede distinguirme, pero su turbación es palpable, puesto que ha llegado a una parte de ella misma que no creía existente. Y la vendita ignorancia que cubría mi existencia fue borrada, y con ella, la delgada franja de debilidad ante "nuestros deseos" se comenzó a resquebrajar. Puedo sentirla temblar, casi al mismo compas del repiqueteo de mis cadenas, puedo escuchar su voz, ligeramente más aguda que la mía, murmurar palabras incongruentes, palabras cargadas de miedo e incredulidad. Y es tan sublime todo aquello que me es imposible no reír ante la gracia que me provoca.

_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué buscas aquí?_

¿Lo ven? Simplemente sublime, no encuentro otra palabra que describa lo que su propia incredulidad ante lo obvio me provoca. Lo más parecido quizá seria, felicidad. Una morbosa y desquiciante felicidad, una felicidad negra. Puedo sentir el temblar de su cuerpo, esta temblando ¡Por mi causa!. Siento la euforia gorgotear incluso en mi piel, así como mis cadenas estremeciéndose al copas de mi desquiciante risa. Tan linda, tan inocente, tan dulce, tan ella. Tan tonta.

_Soy quien soy, soy tú. No busco nada. Nada bueno._

Su estremecimiento me complace, es casi delirante, el como ella se retuerce de pánico ante su otro yo, ante su reflejo, ante mi. Pero claro, ella aun solo puede ver la oscuridad, puede escuchar mis cadenas y la profundidad de mi voz. Pero aun no puede verme a mi. Aun no, no es "mi" deseo, "su" deseo. Porque ambas sabemos que la ignorancia esta presente, pretende mantenerse ligeramente ignorante de "mi", pobre creadora mía, pobre ilusa, pobre idiota, pobre de mi otro yo. Aun queriéndose engañar ante lo obvio. Me da asco. ¿A ustedes no?

_¿Cómo has llegado aquí?_

¿Acaso no es estúpidamente ingenua? ¿O será que pretende serlo? Comienzo a dudarlo.

_Eso ya lo sabes, "mi querida y amada" creadora._

Delicioso. Puedo sentir su miedo recorriendo "mi" cuerpo como la mas exquisita droga existente. Casi puedo sentir la libertad que me otorga su sensible y cremosa piel.

_No lo permitiré, no saldrás, no mientras yo este consiente, mientras "ella" siga conmigo. No saldrás. _

¿Ella? Oh, si, claro, ella. La maldita fénix que unida a su luz eclipsa "mi" oscuridad, "su" oscuridad, "nuestra" oscuridad. Una oscuridad que puede volverse de tres, si tan solo tuviera el control del cuerpo de mi creadora. Mi amada y repudiada creadora, pobre, pobre de ti, mi insulsa y estúpida creadora.

_Tú velo de ignorancia a caído y ahora me notas. Tú, quien se creía siempre pura, dulce, recatada, humana. Ahora me notas, ahora en tu reflejo, me vez a mi. A ti, a tu verdadera alma y naturaleza. Somos una, somos quienes somos, somos el mas hermoso y asquerosamente poderosos demonio que existe. Lo que mas repudiamos y negamos ser, un Youkai en el cuerpo de un ángel. Un demonio en cuerpo de ángel. Me has visto, me has sentido, me has oído. Somos lo que somos. Y no podrás renegar mas de tu naturaleza. Ya no. En un tiempo mas, solo necesitamos un poco mas, y saldremos libres de la hipocresía. Y no podrás evitarlo, no querrás evitarlo. Porque ambas sabemos, que "tus" deseos, "nuestros" deseos van mas alla de un simple bien material. Nosotras lo queremos todo. Deseamos obtener lo que se nos fue arrebatado y ambas sabemos que la sangre, la de nuestros padres, no será impedimento para obtenerlo. Porque somos egoístas, somos hipócritas, somos escoria. _

Delirante y exquisita euforia. Su miedo ante mi, ante lo que ella esconde. Lo que por años se renegó a dejar ver por los demás, pobre, ¡oh, pobre de mi amada y repudiada creadora! Tomare tu dulzura, tu bondad y tu cuerpo, los are "nuestros" y los manchare con toda la oscuridad con la que me e alimentado desde que me diste vida. Me llevare todo de ti, tomare todo lo puro que exista, lo comeré, y en menos de un segundo, todo lo que te hacia ser amada por todos, lo convertiré en oscuridad. Y es ahí, donde ambas probaremos en nuestros paladares la ambrosia del mundo. El miedo, miedo ajeno. El que todos te tienen y nadie te demuestra. Anhelo ese día. Pero ambas sabemos que esta muy cerca. Y a partir de ese entonces, tu seras quien vea atreves de los barrotes. Mi estúpida y amada creadora, veras el mundo, atreves de la oscuridad.

* * *

**¿Hermoso? espero con ansias sus exquisitos comentarios. besitos. oh, por si se lo preguntan, dentro de poco estará el cap 19 del fic, "Mientras Dormías", como el titulo lo dice, esto es un Interludio, lindo ¿No? jajajajaja**


End file.
